Separate Love
by AmeliasDivergentImpossibleGirl
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get Seperated,They don't know where the other is but they do know that they are more than friends.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Ricks other creations!

~~~Annabeths's POV~~~

I wake up with a start, I pop up and hit my head on the upper level bunk.I need to be more careful,I slowly creep out if my bed and grab a sweatshirt,I grab my pocket knife and throw on my shoes.I carefully walk out of my cabin and walk twords the beach.I see a lonely figure sitting in the sand drawing with a twig,I carefully throw my hood over my head.I take a couple steps then I step on a stick and it splits with a loud pop,I quickly run into the shadows and duck.I see him turn toward me,he doesn't notice me!I quickly sprint passed the trees and into my secret I sprint my hair falls out of my hood,and it falls down passed down my shoulders and down to my lower back.I really need to cut it.I slowly watch Him though the bushes and instantly remember why I came to my spot,To grab my locket from my childhood friend,he Probably doesn't remember me but I will always remember his striking green eyes and that mop of midnight black hair.

.

~~~Percy's POV~~~

Two am,I'm on the beach drawing her name in the sand"Annabeth".I highly doubt she remembers me.I quickly Split the stick in half and throw it at the ocean.I get up and shuffle through her name,I hope nobody comes here later.I grab my sea-blue jacket from the sand and throw it over my shoulders.I creep back Toward my cabin and take of my sandy shoes,I throw them under the bed and step onto a loose board,it quickly spins around and a part of the wall open,my secret storage.I grab a cookie from my mom bakes the best cookies ever!I turn twords my extra bags,I quickly rummage through them until I find the Minotaur horn from 4 summers ago.I turn the front piece 6 times and it opens.I turn is over and dump the contents into my old crumpled photo and a letter.

~~~Annabeth's POV~~~

I carefully grab a small box and tuck it in my jacket,I grab a hair tie from my wrist and pull my hair up.I throw my Hood over my head and sprint across the beach and sit down in the sand,I open the box and grab the locket.I hold it toward my heart"I miss You Percy" I say.I grab the photo that was ripped in half down the centre and tuck it back in the box.

I hoped you guys liked the first chapter of my story!Please I live of of feed back!Tell me what you think!Im also sorry my grammar and spelling are a little off.


	2. Annabeth Self introduction

Annabeth P.O.V

I am Annabeth Chase, right now I am 17 years old. I am a demigod. I have untamable blonde hair, and I'm short. I am probably shorter than some fifth graders. I used to have many friends, but my best friend went missing. It wasn't that long ago, but it feels like he has been missing for decades. His name is Percy Jackson. He went on a quest to find a missing camper, but he never came back. Now he is under the long, and dreadful missing list. So many campers go missing every year is astonishing. They say he's gone and will never come back. But who believes that shiz? (Yeah, I know that's there. And yes, I know that its spell bad, but who cares?) I know he's out there somewhere, I just know it. I wish he would come back, for me. Because who helped him when his dog died? Me. Who supported him through all of those tough times? Me. Who loves him and has never actually told anybody…Me. Well, now you guys know. I guess the spotted cat is out of the bag. Well, anyways, its about time he supported me. I'm not trying to sound selfish, but I've been through more than him, and he hasn't noticed. Maybe its because of the castle wall protecting me? Or, is it the cannons who shoot and fight back at the bullies? I guess I will never know, until he comes home.

 **I guess you guys will just have to wait!I'm sorry I haven't ,mistakes might live in 3 is comming out I love the feedback,and this is kind of a back story, ,Good bye!~** _Ameliasdivergentimpossiblegirl_


	3. Percy Self Introduction

Percy P.O.V

I am Percy Jackson. I am 17 years old and I went missing when I was 16, about a year ago. My best friend Annabeth, is probably devastated. I miss her so much, but I can't and probably will never find her. We met in 5th grade, when we were about 10-11 years old. We would hang out every day after school. We would eat spicy Cheetos and watch movies at her house. We would laugh and be the immature kids we were. But, that lasted until I had to return a camper to CHB. Oh, I totally forgot to tell you, I am a son of Poseidon of the sea. Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom. I don't know how we became friends since our godly parents hate each other. But, it eventually worked out. I went missing because a giant knocked me out. It felt like two seconds before I woke up, but it was probably 10-14 hours.

Hey guys,i'm sorry I haven't here is Percy's ik it is short,but nobody has been reading.- _Ameliasdivergentimpossiblegirl_


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm clock chimes,time to get up.Sword fighting lessons today.Yay.Im So exited for 3 hours of teaching 9 year olds how to hold a sword and not kill another child.I roll off my mattress and onto the floor,sliding my feet into a pair of flip flops.I stand up and wipe the sleep out of my eyes,yawn and walk into the bathroom.I lock the door behind me and carefully take off my T-Shirt and sweet pants.I undo my bun that isn't fully intact anymore.I open the shower door and turn on the water.I grab my towel that the Aphrodite cabin embroidered for me.My name is stitched in blue into this grey towel with swirls and lace surrounding my name.I hang it up on the towel rack and step into the shower,closing my eyes.I think about the last time I saw Percy,how he wrapped his arms around me,gently rocked me to sleep and kissed me.I can remember every detail.How he kissed me until my tears stopped spilling down my cheeks.I didn't want him to go,and now he's gone.

 _Emotional,am I right?Just upload Percy's introduction and moving in with the story now.Next chapter is gonna get really emotional.Grab your tissues some shits about to go down my friends! -AmeliasDivergentImpossibleGirl_


	5. Chapter 5:Chains &Sword fighting

Percy's POV

I wake up,my face pressed against the damp,cold concrete floor.I blink,and move my head.The chains connected to my hands and feet move and scrape against the floor.I lift my head and shift my body so I'm sitting.I wipe the grunge,and dirt if my hands and onto what's left of my pants.Today,I decide it the day I escape form this hell hole.

Annabeth POV

I put on my orange CHB shirt,ripped jeans,black Vans,and tie my maroon sweatshirt around my waist.I dry my hair,and tie it into a messy ponytail,pieces of hair flying all around my head,Like a halo.I walk out of the bathroom,and tie my shoes.Once they are tied,I stand up and jog towards the sword fighting area.I take out the practice blades and wipe them clean.One by one,kids start walking into the area.Will,and Nico joining me by my sides.I wait patiently,tapping my foot as 2 Aphrodite girls start fighting over Nico.About to lose my shit,Nico speaks up.

"Excuse me,settle down.Im not for sale"He says to the girls

"I bet I could win him over"One of the girls says

"Erin!Shut up"The other replies

"I do what I want peasant.Watch me win him over Amelia."Erin says with a bitter taste in her mouth

"Um.Ladies neither of you can have me.Im gay"Nico says

"Yeah right"Says Erin

Will stands up and takes a practice sword off one of the benches.Examining the blade.

"I said,neither of you can have me!"Nico says impatiently

"Fuck off peasants.He's mine!"Will snorts

Will and Nico grab each other and pull into a deep kiss.Erin backs away,blushing.Will pulls away from Nico and points the blade at the frightened girl;

"I said fuck off"

She takes a couple steps,trips on a rock,falls,stand up,starts sobbing,and runs back to her cabin.

"That should teach her a lesson"I say

"Okay!Listen up!My name is Annabeth,daughter of Athena.Ive been at this camp for about 8 summers.Nico is going to pass out a blade to each of you.After you receive your blade,stand up and stand in a line,facing me."

Nico hands out every blade and the children line up facing me.

"Girls stand behind Will.Boys stand behind me."

"But,the girls are going to be better at this than us if they are with the boys!Boys are better and are more capable-"A boy starts saying,but gets cut off by my kick into his nuts. "Sit you ass down,and listen to me."

I say "NOBODY,I repeat,nobody is treated differently.I don't care if you are a boy or a girl,black or white,straight or gay.We are all the same inside.Now as I was saying boys behind be,girls behind Will!" This is going to be a long day.

Did you enjoy?I freaking love calling people peasants so I just had to put that in here.Haha.Bye for now! ~ _AmeliasDivegentImpossiblegirl_


End file.
